


Midnight Dinner

by 4nimikii



Series: Circus of Dreams [4]
Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - The Night Circus Fusion, Dinner, Inspired by The Night Circus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nimikii/pseuds/4nimikii
Summary: “I have a social engagement, and I thought you might want to join me.” Shouto frowns at the word ‘social’ and Tsuyu smiles. “You spend too much time alone. Join me for one night.”





	Midnight Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest everyone read the Night Circus to get the real Midnight Dinner vibe, it's SO much better than I could ever write.
> 
> Follow me on twitter! I mostly just talk about myself but I'd love to talk you you guys!   
> @4nimikii

The Circus has arrived near London. It’s the Circus’ sort of Home Base. The idea was born in London after all, and it’s where the creators still live.  
The train comes to a stop, quiet and alerting no one to the Circus’ arrival. The doors open and the tents unfurl. The gate is erected and the circus takes a breath of London air.  
The circus company unpacks their trunks, but only enough to get out their casual clothes. They won’t be opening until the next night, so all those with family or friends in the city are headed out.  
Shouto is content to stay in. His room is modest compared to the others, but it’s home. Filled to the brim with books, illuminated by candles and held together by mismatched furniture. Its cozy. Comfortable and quiet. Shouto’s very own sanctuary.  
He’s surprised when he hears the knock at the door. The Contortionist pokes her head inside.  
“Is this how you plan on spending your entire night?” Tsuyu Asui asks. Shouto relaxes.  
“You have a better idea?” Tsuyu nods.  
“I have a social engagement, and I thought you might want to join me.” Shouto frowns at the word ‘social’ and Tsuyu smiles. “You spend too much time alone. Join me for one night.”  
Shouto is reluctant, but the contortionist is adamant about getting him out of the circus, so he closes his book and grabs his jacket and gloves.  
“Where are we going?” He asks.  
“It’s a surprise.”  
And surprised he was, when the two of them stopped in front of the Nighteye Mansion. Shouto laughs and Tsuyu’s eyes twinkle as she leads him inside.  
Shouto has been to the Nighteye Mansion only once before. It was a similar function to what he knows tonight will be, though not as formal, seeing as most of the Circus staff was there. Tonight, Shouto believes he’s in for a treat. Nighteye’s own Midnight Dinner.  
Midnight Dinners have been a tradition for the Nighteye Mansion long before the Circus. In fact, the Circus was created at one of these dinners. Shouto has heard the stories. Exquisite meals prepared by the best chefs from around the world. Selective guest list and the most enchanting atmosphere. Truth be told, Shouto is rather excited.  
Shouto’s arrival with Tsuyu is as much a surprise to the host as it was to Shouto, but Sir Nighteye welcomes the two of them inside and gives Shouto no time to apologize for his sudden appearance.  
“Make sure the chef knows to set an extra place for dinner.” Sir tell his assistant before ushering Shouto over to meet the rest of the nights dinner guests.  
Shouto recognizes Chiyo Shuzenji by her stage name Recovery Girl. She had been there when he had auditioned for the Circus. The woman smiles warmly at him. His eyes light up as they fall on Iida Tenya and Tenya smiles widely, patting him on the back. The last two, Shouto hasn’t officially met. Shouta Aizawa and his fiancé Hizashi Yamada. All together with Sir, this particular group makes up the original creators of the Circus of Dreams.  
The group lounges on Sir Nighteye’s very expensive and very comfortable couches as dinner is prepped. Shouto finds a seat next to Tenya and is welcomed into a very informative conversation about the circus and what each member has been working on presently. Shouto doesn’t add much to the conversation. But he feels very much a part of it all the same. Sir making sure his glass is never empty, Tenya turning to get his opinion on things, Recovery Girl’s warm smile and Tsuyu’s watchful eyes.  
As much as Shouto enjoys being in their company, a movement from across the room catches his eye and his content feeling sours. While everyone is distracted by Hizashi’s explanation of the new musical piece he’s composing, Shouto makes himself unnoticed and slips away from the group. 

“What are you doing here, father?” Shouto asks, slipping into the next room. He’s pleased to find it’s a library, but even that doesn’t curb his irritation at his near invisible father.  
“I should ask the same thing! I do not approve of you wasting your time with these social engagements.” The man says.  
“You do not dictate how I spend every moment of my life. I’m playing your game already, at least allow me one night to myself.” Shouto frowns.  
“You’re losing focus.” Enji says. Shouto rolls his eyes.  
“I can’t lose my focus. Between the new tents and the operation and set up of the Circus itself, I actively control over more than half the Circus. Which is closed right now, so it can survive me not giving it 100% of my attention for one night.”  
Enji huffs, not wanting to admit Shouto is right. Its too dark to see his face but Shouto can practically hear him trying to come up with another reason to sabotage Shouto’s night out. Shouto sighs.  
“Go away, Father. I will be back in the Circus by morning, besides these people created the Circus. Wouldn’t you say getting to know them and how their minds work would make my job of manipulating the Circus even easier?”  
“I suppose.” Enji grumbles.  
Shouto opens his mouth to tell his father to go away once more, but another voice enters the room, surprising him.  
“Todoroki?” Sir Nighteye’s assistant calls. Shouto turns to look at him, stepping in front of his fathers translucent figure. The man disappears and Shouto is left alone to face the freckled smile of Izuku Midoriya. “Dinner is about to be served, if you’d like to join the rest of the guests in the dining room.”  
“Of course! I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone noticed me slip away…”  
“I’m certain they must have, though they probably think you vanished into thin air. I figured that must not be the case and came looking.” Izuku smiles, Shouto watches him calmly. He’s never really talked to Sir’s assistant, but from the brief moments they’ve met he’s never been as composed as right now.  
“If you’d follow me?” Izuku says, motioning towards the door.  
“Yes, thank you.” Shouto follows him out and to the dinning room. Izuku holds the door open for Shouto, meeting the magicians eyes as he walks inside.  
Shouto is seated between Tsuyu and Tenya. Tsuyu nudges him as they enjoy their first course.  
“Better than spending the night alone, isn’t it?” She asks with a smile. Shouto smiles back lightly.  
The dinner conversation goes just as smoothly as it had before. Shouto is swept into it, laughing with the others, making comments here and there.  
Every so often Sir will make his assistant take note of something said, and Shouto will look up at the curly haired man. Each time, without fail, Izuku Midoriya is already looking at him. Shouto would feel awkward, if not for the fact that the man bears zero ill intent. His gaze is not hungry like some of the unfavourable guests Shouto has come across, nor is it judgemental in any way. As if just looking at Shouto brought the other man pure contentment.  
Shouto doesn’t dwell on it long, attention always pulled back to the conversation at hand.  
After dinner the group moves to the parlor and the conversation continues over coffee. Tenya pulls Shouto into their own personal conversation, the engineer describing his newest idea, and though its never said, Shouto knows that this is a project he wishes for a little magical collaboration on.  
And when they do say their goodbyes, Tenya pulls Shouto into a hug and the rest of the group sees him off warmly, giving several invitations to meet again before the Circus leaves London once more.

When the guests have all gone, and Sir has been left to his own devices, Izuku returns to the library. He stands where Shouto had been when Izuku found him and wonders what he was doing. Who he was talking to. But mostly, he kicks himself for not being able to control himself at dinner. But how could anyone not stare, when Shouto Todoroki smiled that much. It was an unexpected gift that Izuku would treasure, and hopefully put to good use in his next tent. Something to make is opponent smile. Izuku laughs to himself, what would All Might think about that?


End file.
